


[podfic] Betting Pool

by reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Gen, I watched you while you were sleeping, Phil is a fan, Podfic, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Voiceteam 2020, waking up in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: It took Steve less than thirty seconds to confront agent 13 about being in the future. This completely upset the betting pool.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[podfic] Betting Pool

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Betting Pool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559660) by [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Bets & Wagers, waking up in the future, I watched you while you were sleeping, Phil is a fan, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger

 **Length:** 00:06:50

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA\)%20_Betting%20Pool_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
